A Set of Problems
by Mei Vir D. Ripper
Summary: Soyo had gone mental. That she was definitely sure of. Because who in there right mind would let a semi-naked man inside their room apartment just to use the bathroom? Probably only her. On the other hand, Kamui just wanted to remove the soap still stuck on his body. Oh, and he was also freezing his butt off. #KamuSoyo
1. Bathroom Problems

**A/N:** A drabble AU prompt just for practice purposes since it's been a while since I wrote something. This is dedicated to my new hellish pairing KamuSoyo.

Based on the prompt line: "Can I use your bathroom?"

Dedicated to Momo late-nightlove. You dragged me into this hellish hole. Cheers to you! This would be my first official entry into the fandom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama. The gorilla owns it.

* * *

 **o0o**

 _"Can I use your bathroom?"_

Soyo was speechless. Here she was standing in the middle of her apartment's doorway at an ungodly hour of 2 o'clock in the frigging morning, staring at the man who asked her one of the most astounding request she had ever encountered since she first moved in it a couple of months ago. She wouldn't really have bothered about the request that much and would immediately agree to it, if only her mental state wasn't in such a complete haze after three straight all-nighters she did just to finish the thesis report she had to submit at 8 o'clock in the morning.

And, _maybe_ , if she wasn't staring at a semi-naked man who looked like he just came out from the bathroom with only a wrapped towel around his waist. Oh wait, she _was_ staring at a semi-naked man wrapped only in a towel around his waist. His long hair, with the most unusual shade of orange, was dripping wet and a few shampoo suds were sticking out on some parts of it. The man's state of undress didn't really faze her that much.

Okay... maybe just a little. Or maybe a lot. But what really grabbed her attention was his deep set of blue sapphire eyes. It was striking at the most enticing way.

Or maybe it was just the lack of sleep that's making her currently inept brain to run wild with its imagination right now.

"Excuse me," he said which snapped Soyo back to the awkward situation at hand. "But can I use your bathroom or not?"

The man was staring intently at her which made her blush colorful shade of red. And Soyo could have sworn there was a hint of amusement in his eyes when she slowly nodded her head in assent.

"Uhm- S-sure...," she replied albeit a little unsurely.

* * *

 _'I wonder if they'll let let me use their bathroom or not?'_

Kamui gritted his teeth as cold seeped throughout his semi-exposed body. He was standing outside the apartment's lobby while only wearing a towel around his waist. The reason behind his current predicament had something to do with the water pipe inside his apartment's bathroom suddenly deciding to do a twisted joke on him by clogging up while he was in the middle of a nice hot bath after a hard day's work in the freezing weather outside.

And since he didn't want to sleep with shampoo suds still stuck on his hair or soap clutching on his skin like dried glue, he had decided to find another alternative. Which means he had to find another bathroom soon so he can rinse himself clean. It took him a while to find another tenant in the apartment who was still awake during this ungodly hour since most of the tenants were old retired people or busy office workers; so finding a tenant's room which still had its light open was like a miracle for Kamui.

And when the door finally opened after ringing the doorbell for a few couple of times, his delight for finally finding a bathroom to use would be an understatement. He was beyond relieved.

He was greeted by a young woman, who was wearing a sweatshirt with the silliest design he had ever laid his eyes on, and who stared at him with wide eyes. Trying to act friendlier towards her, Kamui plastered a smile on his face.

"Hello," he greeted, smiling. "If it's okay, can I use your bathroom?"

He wondered if the girl was deaf or something when she only continued to gawk at him as if he had grown another head. His request wasn't that all strange, was it? After all, he was only going to use her bathroom for a very short while and nothing else. It wasn't like he was going to do something to her. And besides, she didn't even look very appealing with the kind of clothes she was wearing.

"My water pipe just broke down and I was wondering if I could use yours for a while," he tried to explain. But still got no response.

He wouldn't give up that easily. He was starting to freeze on that lower part of his body and he _didn't_ want to sleep with soap still clinging on his body. So asking one more time and leaning more closely, he said, "Excuse me. But can I use your bathroom or not?"

That must have done the trick. A blushed crawled up to her cheeks and she slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Uhm- s-sure," she answered, blushing. Kamui grinned happily and entered the room apartment without any hesitation. He then immediately made a beeline towards the bathroom's location. Thank god the room apartment's layout was the same for everyone.

* * *

She did _not_ just allow a complete stranger, albeit a good-looking one and not to mention a semi-naked one at that, into her own apartment! What was she thinking?! Had the caffeine finally reached and clogged the arteries inside her head because she was definitely not thinking about this clearly. She probably had gone mental!

At 20, Soyo was already considered an adult in society and any sane adult would reprimand her that what she did was stupid. Her brother would have a fit if he found out about what she had done just now.

 _'Great job Soyo_ ,' she praised herself sarcastically. _'You just randomly agreed to let a complete stranger into your apartment to use the bathroom at such a strange hour. What if he's some kind of lunatic waiting for a chance to rape you?! Or worse kill you?!_ '

Her mind reeled at the gruesome thought and visibly stiffened at the sound of water running inside her apartment's bathroom. An idea suddenly occurred to her. She wasn't going to become a helpless victim in a murder case. She'd fight no matter what.

"Now, where is that baseball bat Kagura-chan gave me to use for emergencies such as this?" Soyo asked aloud. She searched for the long metal sport equipment while listening to the sound of running water. Just when she was able to find it safely tucked underneath her bed, the door to the bathroom suddenly opened and came out a refreshed-looking Kamui.

Soyo noticed that he was still wearing the same white towel he had worn earlier around his waist. The only difference was his hair and body were much cleaner with all the shampoo and soap suds gone. And again she was left staring at his well-toned body.

Then her gaze roamed downwards and if her eyes could have pop out from their sockets it would have done just that. As the white towel that was previously secured around Kamui's waist suddenly plopped itself on the cold floor.

' _Oh my god_ ,' she thought, completely forgetting the baseball bat on her hands.

 **o0o**

* * *

 **A/n:** Would love to hear your thoughts about this.. Hahaha..


	2. Towel Problems

**A/N:** I'd just like to make a shout out in advance that from this point onward the characters will do what they do just for laughs. Hahahaha.. If you find them OOC... well, this is Gintama. It's always filled with nonsensical crack. Just sayin'.

Based on the prompt line: "Excuse me, I think you dropped something."

Disclaimer: The gorilla originally owns the characters. Not me.

* * *

 **o0o**

' _That was nice._ '

Kamui sighed in bliss as he toweled dry his currently damp hair. He was feeling a whole lot better after the nice warm bath he just had. In fact, he felt a lot _cleaner_ now. No more suds of soap or shampoo clinging on him and not to mention the hot water was fantastic!

He felt good. And as he exited the apartment's bathroom feeling refreshed, he hadn't noticed that a certain fluffy white material had precariously loosened its grip the farther he walked.

Grinning happily, Kamui felt a light tap on his shoulder followed by a small timid voice.

"E-excuse me, I think you d-dropped something."

Kamui slowly turned around and saw a somewhat familiar girl, who was wearing a sweat shirt, with an unidentifiable image design of something that looked like a dull-looking figurine with the name _Justaway_. He wondered if it was a new kind of trend for clothes nowadays.

Staring at the unknown girl, Kamui was puzzled as to the reason why a stranger, a _woman_ to be precise, would be inside his apartment at this ungodly time of the day. Until recognition had finally settled in, as he thoroughly scanned his surroundings and noticed everything was unknown to him; the pink blanket of a soft mattress bed, the neatly arranged stuffed animals on top of an equally neatly arranged row of books, and the sunflower-patterned window curtains.

Everything was definitely not _his_. Especially _not_ the curtains. Who would want those anyways?

Kamui blinked a couple of times and scrutinized his surrounds once again before coming to the conclusion that; one, he wasn't in his own apartment. And two, _he_ was actually the one who shamelessly barged into someone else's apartment asking to use the bathroom. Which was lucky for him, she agreed to let him in and use it.

 _'Oh yeah, I completely forgot about her,_ ' he thought, and stared at her for a little longer before his eyes fell on her outstretched hand holding a seemingly familiar fluffy white towel. _'Why does that look familiar?'_

* * *

No, this was not happening. Such a thing could not be happening to her. Soyo's gaze was brazenly glued on that one part of the human male anatomy that should not be seen by anyone, especially not her, since she had no relationship whatsoever with the strange man standing in the middle of her room wearing nothing but his birthday suit.

She wanted nothing more than to hit the man with the baseball bat she currently held on her hands. But her body seemed to have been immobilized from shock.

' _What the hell is he doing?!_ ' Soyo's mind screamed like crazy. ' _Doesn't he notice that he's already stark naked? What does he think he is? A fucking exhibitionist?!_ '

She continued to gape at the naked man who looked blissfully unaware with the regards to his state of undress as if it was the most natural thing in the world. What was she even thinking? _Why_ did she agree to let this creep of a man use her bathroom in the first place? Studying too much had seriously fucked up her brain's logic. Or maybe it was just the caffeine. Yeah, it was the caffeine.

Slowly standing up, and still holding the baseball bat on both hands, she walked purposely towards a smiling Kamui. She gripped the metal bat harder as she felt her heart pumped faster the shorter the distance became. Her gaze then inadvertently strayed downwards again as she motioned to a crouch to retrieved the discarded piece of white cloth on the floor, which gave her a great eye view level with Kamui's well-rounded bottom.

 _'Damn. That's a very nice ass he got,'_ Soyo mused. Upon realizing what her mind had just said, she froze and blushed furiously. Whatever was her face's color right now, she was 100% sure it was almost as close as that of a tomato. A big fat red tomato.

And with shaking hands, she finally retrieved the towel from the floor and averted her eyes from Kamui's behind to something that was a little bit safer, like his wet damp hair. Unknowingly holding her breath, she stood up and slowly raised her hand, and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"E-excuse me, I think you d-dropped something," she said in a soft voice. And for the second time, she found herself locking eyes with the most bluest pair of eyes she had ever seen. _'He has the same eyes as Kagura-chan, only bluer.'_

Although the pair of eyes staring at her right now seemed to lack any form recognition towards her, which made a vein throb in annoyance. It took several moments for him to take in his current surroundings.

"Excuse me," she repeated, this time a little bit forcefully. "But you dropped this."

Soyo slightly shoved the fluffy towel towards Kamui and hurriedly turned around when he motioned to securely wrap it around his waist. She could her face getting hotter by the minute as her mind clearly registered a sight that was not just meant for her to see.

"S-since your already done using the bath. Could you please leave now? I still got things that I need to do and I have a class in just a couple of hours from now," she explained. Hopefully this man would have enough common sense to understand that she wants him out of her apartment _now_. And noting that a few minutes had gone by and still there was no answer, she slowly turned around to find Kamui carefully braiding his hair, as if he hadn't heard a thing.

 _'He wasn't listening?!'_

She was now awfully at the edge of hitting him with the baseball bat tightly gripped on her hand but had deliberately tried to calm herself down. Because if she did try to hit him nonstop with the metal rod, she might get accused with murder and she was too young to go to jail. She still wanted to become a vet someday, establish her own animal clinic, and join an advocacy that greatly supports animal rights! She would _not_ let some creep-ass weirdo, even if it was a great one at that, to ruin her future.

She was about to open her mouth and demanded for Kamui to get out but was abruptly interrupted.

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom," Kamui said cheerfully. "The warm water was really fantastic! I'll drop by again next time in case my bathroom's water pipe's decides to get clogged up again."

Soyo stood gaping like a fish out of water at the retreating back of Kamui. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

 _'The next time?'_ She paled at the thought. _'There won't be a next time!'_

 **o0o**

* * *

 **A/n:** Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Drinking Problems

**A/N:** This took a while to finish coz I had to re-choose and rewrite the prompt several times. Plus I had procrastination as a best friend for the last couple of months. However, I added more fuel to the fire in this. I hope you enjoy! *cackles*

Based on the prompt line: "You came into my room drunk, thinking it was yours."

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gintama. The Gorilla was reborn and became the ultimate ape.

* * *

 **o-o**

 _"Damn it."_

Soyo never liked to cuss out loud, however, she wanted nothing more but to express every foul word she'd learned over the course of her entire lifetime. Courtesy of her best friend who constantly seemed to have a wide ammunition of coarse language that it never failed Soyo to feel amused at how vulgar her bestie could be sometimes. A habit she tried to consistently quench out of the other girl's system, but continually failed.

Though, now Soyo understood why Kagura constantly used such terms whenever she was pissed off. Because no other expression could ever belly the kind of frustration she was feeling right now. She wanted nothing more than to evaporate into thin air and never materialize ever again.

It was horrible.

Waking up in somebody else's room, without any memory of how she stumbled inside it, was one thing. But waking up in somebody else's room and _bed,_ and _wearing_ said person's oversized _shirt_ , was another. And honestly, it was something she would rather not try to comprehend as of the moment especially when it felt like a sledge hammer was pounding her head constantly. Who ever said morning hangovers were brilliant?

Drinking? Yes. Hangover? Hell no.

She snorted, then moaned when another surge of nausea threatened to overcome her. That was another reason why she didn't like drinking too much. For the life of her, Soyo could never truly hold her liquor together. But last night's activity was too much of a blur for her fogged up mind. All she could remember was the happiness and excitement of finally finishing all her school projects; then several invitations of drinking, in-between bouts of karaoke, and delicious meals of sushi and horumon.

Overall, Soyo thought, it was a great and fun night. Except now, when she tried to prop herself groggily on her forearms and surveyed the foreign room, a slow sense of foreboding tightened at the pit of her stomach. A few things had finally registered: 1) the place was a complete mess. Clothes were randomly sprawled all over the room, with a few cup ramen noodles piled up in my corner, and a set of unwashed dishes cluttered on the kitchen sink. 2) The said clothes were clearly masculine. No scratch that, the _whole room_ was oozing in masculinity. From the worn out gray working suit hanging on one side of the room, down to the rabbit-printed white boxers she could see lying at the foot of the bed.

She tried not to laugh at how cute it was. Her stomach was still churning from deep within and she didn't want to release whatever's inside it just yet. Remembering that her brother also had his own fair share of cute-printed designs; she smiled at the thought. It had been a while since she last spoke to him and sighed.

Fully lifting herself up while sitting at the edge of the bed, Soyo inhaled deeply and shook her head to try to clear the headache against her temple, when another realization suddenly hit her with a vengeance. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt that barely managed to reach her knees, inside an unknown man's room, and _nothing_ underneath it.

Her eyes widen in terror and then froze, when a sudden rustling of keys caught her attention, followed by the turn of a doorknob being open. Cursing aloud, she immediately clutched the bed's covers as if it was a shield that could protect her from the unknown danger coming at her.

Seeing a shadow from the room's hallway, Soyo screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Kamui's first reaction to the ear-splitting scream was to rush inside the room, then simultaneously dodge a large pillow and several pieces of clothing thrown his way. Scowling, he turned his attention to the woman sitting on the edge of his bed, while clutching its covers like some sort of shield that's tightly wrapped around her body. At another given time, he would have found her current position tempting.

Her body was completely flushed from head to foot. With her long black raven hair shaping her soft cheeks and parted pink lips looking so lush, Kamui would probably toss aside the heavy grocery bag he was holding on his left hand and appease the distressed lady. But the keyword would be ' _probably'_.

Shaking his head, his mind pushed out such wayward thoughts, then walked towards a nearby table and dropped the grocery bag unceremoniously which made the woman flinched. Great, he was making her feel even more nervous.

He could feel the woman's anxious gaze following his every move as he shrugged out of his old brown winter coat and hung it beside his gray suit. Reaching down to remove his dirty boots, which he forgot to do earlier due to the sudden uproar, a voice stopped him in mid-action.

"E-excuse me…" the woman called out. "B-but how did I get here?"

Kamui straightened and stared at her quizzically. He pondered whether he should lie to her just to get back at what she'd done to him earlier, or to just say the blunt truth. He decided to go with the latter. He was already dead tired and didn't have the energy to come up with any decent lie.

" _You came into my room drunk, thinking it was yours_ ," he replied matter-of-factly, while removing his boots. When his gaze met her hazel ones, amusement danced at the depths of his piercing blue eyes while a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Or rather, you were like a staggering duck who _thought_ she owned the place. It was rather…. comical."

Kamui's memory recalled how the sound of fumbling keys and doorknob twisting sounds caught his attention after finishing his bath last night. Curious, he walked over to his doorway not minding he was only wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a white towel carelessly slung over his shoulder. As he walked closer, he heard a muffled voice of someone scolding the door which he thought was odd.

Opening the door slowly, Kamui was surprised to see a woman who looked like she was possessed. Her hands were outstretched in front of her, shaking repeatedly, like she was in some kind of crazy ritual while her head was slightly thrown back.

"…. _Yuuteimiyaouki Mukou Pepepepepepepepepepepepe Oato ga Yoroshii you de Kore Nite Oshimai Bichiguso Maru!_ " she chanted loudly.

Kamui unconsciously stepped back a little and gaped at the crazy woman finished. Then he saw her grinned goofily at him.

"It opened! I knew Open Sesame wasn't the right magic woooooord!"

The last part of her statement was a bit slurred which informed Kamui that the crazy woman was drunk. That, and her goofy grin, and staggering posture. Staring intently at her, recognition finally dawned on him. She was the woman from a few nights back who allowed him to use her room's bathroom when he had problems with it.

What was she doing in front of his room apartment? Did she want to use his bathroom too?

While his mind was still trying to decipher whatever reason she had for standing in front of his door, a loud ecstatic squeal filtered through his attention. Kamui stared as the raven-haired woman clapped her hands and smiled widely at him.

"It's yoooooooouuuuuuu!" she drawled happily. "The good-looking man with the nice aaaaaaaassss! What are youuuuu doing heeeerrrreee?" She hiccupped, then swayed a little.

He tried not to choke on laughter at having a _'nice ass_ ', but smirked at being called good-looking. Women did find him attractive, and most often than warranted, tried to catch his attention while he was at work. Though he found those types of women shallow and boring, his male vanity still preened at the attention. Still gloating at himself, Kamui didn't realize she already barged inside while giggling like an idiot.

"Hey! Wait a minute, Miss!" He tried to call her attention but failed because the woman was too drunk to pay attention to him. Getting annoyed, he caught her wrist and spun her around to try and take her outside his apartment. "I said, wait a minute, dammit!"

He froze when suddenly her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers slowly buried themselves on his hair. Holding his breath, he gaped at the smiling woman in his arms.

"Your hair's so smooth," she whispered. "I've never seen such beautiful hair before."

Kamui didn't know what possessed him to slowly lower down his head and had the impulse to suddenly take possession of her soft pink lips. It must be the way her hazel eyes stared at his own, or the way her parted lips looked so invitingly the urged was just overwhelming, or maybe, it was the way her fingers softly toyed with his vermilion hair. He didn't understand why but all he knew was that she somewhat fitted perfectly against his body. And he liked it.

His lips lightly grazed against hers and he heard her small intake of breath. Smirking, he pressed his lips once more, adding more pressure, while his hands slowly wrapped around her small waist and pulled her soft warm body closer to his. He could taste the bitterness of alcohol in her slightly parted mouth when his tongue decided to probe inside it, but a sudden overwhelming taste of sweetness inflamed his senses. The small gasp that escaped from her made something snap inside Kamui.

 _This is wrong_. Somewhere at the back of his mind, a small voice nagged at him. Where that certain voice came from, he didn't have a clue but he never listened to it anyway. Slowly, Kamui unzipped her brown winter jacket off and his hands felt the soft fabric of a white cashmere sweater. His lips trailed kisses down her cheeks and jawline, and nibbled her right earlobe.

Somewhere in between kisses, Kamui couldn't recall how he'd managed to barely avoid getting puked all over his body. But the moment he heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by a sudden heaving sound, his body's reflexes immediately pulled him out of the direct trajectory of heaven's garbage.

" _God damn it_ ," he cursed aloud. Raking his hands in frustration through his slightly damped vermillion hair, he scowled at the groaning and staggering woman in front of him. What the hell just happened? Did he just suddenly lost himself to _kissing_ an unknown woman? A _drunk_ woman to be exact.

A drunk woman who suddenly barged into his apartment room without invitation and who almost puked on him. A woman who tasted like dark chocolates he liked eating so much and couldn't get enough of. Damn, this was bad. And it couldn't get any worse, he thought.

Kamui noticed her knees going weak, and before her body could fall completely on the floor, he caught the now unconscious woman in his arms. Grimacing at the awful stench of vomit, he lifted her limp body and carried her to the bathroom. He needed to remove her dirty clothes off then clean the retched puddle of puke in his living room. There was no way he'd put her on his bad covering in this nasty slime.

That train of thought suddenly stopped him midway. He'd need to remove her clothes _himself, and_ put her on _his bed_. If it was another kind of woman, he'd just casually throw her out of his apartment or just do his way with her - unconscious or not. But staring at the slightly pale, innocent-looking, woman in his arms, he steeled himself with the annoying task. He was not a devourer of virgins, contrary to Abuto's belief that he was completely heartless. Heaving an exasperated sigh, he entered the bathroom with unwanted trepidation.

All of those memories passed through his mind's eye, like he was some kind of audience to prank show slowly unleashed in front of him. He smiled with rancor.

"Yeah, you were drunk. But you were an entertaining drunk."

* * *

His smile chilled Soyo down to her bones and made shivers ran up her spine. It was the kind of smile that promised wickedness if she ever allowed him an inch of opportunity. To do what? Her mind couldn't form a concrete idea on what it was that made her grip the bedsheet closer to her body, but unconsciously she did. And it was an action that didn't seem to slip past his notice.

It also didn't help that she was practically naked under the sheets. Okay, maybe not _completely_ naked, but _partly_ naked, if you considered her undies and a t-shirt a decent set of clothing. His piercing gaze was starting to unsettle her and she tried not to fidget underneath it.

She had to get a grip of the situation fast, or else she had the uncanny feeling things would get more uncomfortable.

So she was drunk, he said. Judging from the massive headache she was experiencing, that was already a given, but it still didn't explain her current _attire_.

And as if reading Soyo's mind, the vermillion-haired man answered her question. "After you barged your way in, you suddenly vomited all over yourself…" he said, and paused, as if recalling something humorous. "…and my floor…then fell unconscious. I didn't want to carry you all the way to your room apartment looking like you swam in a puddle of thrown out digested food… so I cleaned you up a little."

She cringed then blushed as he realized how he'd managed to _clean_ her vomit-soaked self. Did she really do that? She knew she didn't really hold liquor quite well, but to actually heave herself dry of all her stomach's contents in front of a stranger; feeling embarrassment was an understatement.

"I-I see," she choked out. "D-Did anything happen after that? I-I mean, after I passed out that is…" She trailed not being able to look straight at him and felt her cheeks grew hotter. Her body felt flushed from head to toe and he must have noticed it because his voice sounded a bit strained while he busied himself in retrieving the contents from the grocery bag he held earlier.

"No, nothing happened," he replied, with a slight edge in his voice. "Do you drink coffee? Or do you prefer orange juice?"

"Ah, c-coffee, please," she answered. He nodded mechanically, took out a can, and handed it to her which she immediately accepted, failing to stop the blush that spread across her already reddened cheeks.

Grabbing his own can of coffee, he drowned it all in one go. An awkward silence filled the room and Soyo tried not to fidget while sipping her own drink. How she managed not to choke on it was a miracle with how nervous she was feeling at the moment.

"By the way, here are you clothes. I took them to the dry cleaners coz my washing machine's not working properly," he said, then took out a different plastic bag with familiar clothes properly folded and clean looking inside it. "It's a good thing there's a 24-hour dry cleaning shop around here and I just had to drop it there before going to work last night."

"So you weren't here the whole night?" Soyo asked in surprise.

"Why would you prefer that I was?" he asked, clearly amused.

"O-of course n-not!"

Grinning, he handed her the newly cleaned clothes which she promptly snatched from his outstretched hand, but not before noticing the dangerous glint that danced in his cerulean eyes.

After a moment, he walked over towards the bathroom and slowly removed his shirt. The careless action made Soyo stiffen and stare at his well-muscled back. She tried not to gawk at it and remembered her previous encounter with the man trotting in her own apartment, with only a white fluffy tower around his waist.

His voice snapped her back to focus. "You can change clothes while I wash up my face for a while."

"Ah, s-sure!" Soyo answered, stuttering.

When he returned she was already wearing the same clothes she had last night, minus the stench of vomit and liquor, which she was expecting was still stuck on its fabrics. But all she could smell was the scent of familiar chemicals that came from dry cleaning clothes. And it somehow made her feel more relaxed despite hating its smell and preferring the lavender-scented detergent she liked using when washing her clothes.

"I'll be leaving now," she said, a little bit awkwardly. "Thank you for the coffee. And for the, uhm, letting me stay in your room apartment last night…" She tried to word it out as best as she could but it still ended sounding weird in her ears.

He must have noticed it for a smile played on his lips. "No problem. Let me see you out."

Mustering up as much dignity as she could, they walked towards the doorway in silence. He gallantly opened the door for her and Soyo walked out with her chin held high. She heard him chuckling behind her, then turned around, and saw him leaning against the door's frame with a smirk on his face.

She tried to school her expression and voice as much as she could but couldn't stop the blush from spreading fire through her cheeks. She couldn't recall the last time she had blushed this much before.

"Erm, so… thank you… again," she started. "And, uhm, I'm sorry for bothering you. I promise it won't happen again, Mister… erm…"

"Kamui," he supplied, still smirking. "You can call me Kamui. And it's no problem. It was entertaining to say the least."

"Kamui- _san_ ," Soyo repeated. This was the first time she'd learned about his name and felt something stir at the pit of her stomach. But disregarded the weird sensation as another bout of nausea. She shook her head, force herself to smile, and bowed. "I'm Soyo Tokugawa. Thanks again for last night. And it was nice meeting you."

She swiftly turned around but stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards.

"Though next time you try to barge in someone else's apartment drunk, I warn you, don't even think you'll come out of it unscathed, _Soyo_ ," he whispered against her ear which sent shivers running down her spine. She felt him linger for a few seconds before straightening, then spun around and gaped at the wicked grin that played across his lips. Still feeling dumbfounded, she watched him slowly close the door behind him.

And for the life of Soyo, comprehension slowly dawned on her. When it did, she was blushing hard as a red tomato and vowed never to drink alcohol for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **A/n:** Liked it? That's great! You know what to do next.

Also, I'll be accepting prompt request for this series. So please leave a review! Cheers!


End file.
